


I Do Love You (널하다)

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, did someone say dodohee, fem!hyungwon, fem!wonho, it's just cute thoughts and love nothing much, yes the fandom needed another Wonhee x Dodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Wonhee giggled happily and pecked Dodo's plump lips before the tall girl let herself drown into Wonhee's hug. What a wonderful prize after the afternoon she had to go through.





	I Do Love You (널하다)

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as a little bonus to my dodohee ["to be soft is to be powerful"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525804)
> 
> thanks as always @seoulfulnights and i hope you like it @waveofthemind and y'all! <3

From the building A to the bus stop, you needed to walk around four minutes and a half. The bus 6 drove past the campus every eight minutes or so, and then it was nine stops (sixteen minutes) until the East Student Residence. One minute to pass the first hall, and then it was three staircases, thirty seconds without counting the possible stop at the mail to see if there was any letter. Entering the code to open the door 301 was a mecanism that didn't take five seconds.

 

Dodo entered her apartment with a loud sigh, throwing her bag at her feet.

 

This itinary seemed so quick when she dreaded her class, yet so long when her only wish was to slouch on her bed. However, it didn't take any hour, minute nor even millisecond to feel better, now that she was in her little heaven.

 

Even barely opening the door made her in contact with the sweet fragrance of Wonhee's perfume – peach – when it wasn't the smell of her strawberry bodysoap, if Wonhee just exited the bathroom and let its door ajar. This little apartment of two rooms, with the bedroom barely divided from the living room by a large bookshelf that Wonhee couldn't help but make disappear behind lots of ornaments, pictures and decorations, was her little nest. _Their_ little nest.

 

 _Gosh_ , Dodo loved to live together with Wonhee, she would shout it to the whole campus, even if they probably didn't give a damn.

 

“I'm back,” she said lazily, putting her shoes off and massaging the sole of her feet.

“Welcome home,” the voice of Wonhee came from the bedroom, and soon enough the sunny girl was in front of Dodo, her bulky arms open and a sweet smile on her lips.

“Missed you.”

 

Wonhee giggled happily and pecked Dodo's plump lips before the tall girl let herself drown into Wonhee's hug. What a wonderful prize after the afternoon she had to go through.

 

“You smell so good,” Dodo mumbled, because her nose was tiggling her girlfriend's neck.

 

Wonhee stroked her back and hummed.

 

“You seem tired, sweetheart.”

“I _am_ ,” Dodo whined, and she left Wonhee's arms to stand up straight in front of her. “You have no idea what bullshit I had to endure! Why am I taking this class! It ends so late, what was I thinking when I applied for it!”

 

Wonhee let Dodo curse all she wanted about her exhausting afternoon at uni, nodding here and there to still show she was listening even if she had nothing to say – it wasn't the purpose of Dodo's speech, anyway. She had led them to the old and comfy couch that took a lot of space in the few they had – but it was a good couch, where they spent so many lazy evenings on.

 

“And Minji is sending me so many messages, annoying me that I don't talk with her and that she has no idea what's going on in my life. I need a break and I can't find it in myself to reply to her.”

“She only wants to know what's up. It's her way to show she cares for her friends, you know that right?”

 

Dodo hummed. Of course Wonhee was right. She's been so focused on classes lately, that she usually only took the time to truly talk to Wonhee – it was easier since they shared an apartment and a bed. But she was barely catching up on her other friends' wherabouts, and she needed to fix that.

 

“It's Minji, just text her, plan a get together and she'll understand.”

 

Dodo did so when Wonhee went to reheat the dinner she had cooked while her girlfriend was dying in the lecture hall. In a comforting silence, Dodo dressed the table for two, poured them some fresh water, and she leaned her back on the fridge, looking at Wonhee who was fully concentrated on the meal that was almost done.

 

Even in this such simple situation, Dodo couldn't believe how lucky she was. She sometimes stopped in whatever she was doing to fully appreciate and realize for the gazillionth time the fact that she had a girlfriend, a wonderful, caring and kind girlfriend.

 

And the best of it all was that her girlfriend was Wonhee.

 

“It's ready!” said girl exclaimed.

“Thanks, sunshine.”

 

Dodo pecked Wonhee's cheek, and they sat face to face to enjoy their dinner.

 

 

 

Later that evening, they were both in bed, Dodo messaging Minji and Wonhee reading. When Dodo put her phone back on her nightstand, she turned toward Wonhee, and simply looked at her. Under her stare, the other girl whispered “what?”, not giving up on her readings. It was for one of her classes. Dodo noticed the shadows under her girlfriend's eyes. She too worked hard for her studies.

 

“I can't wait to graduate and become a rich lesbian CEO to pay for expensive holidays so you can rest all you need and want. Only the best for my sunshine.”

 

This made Wonhee close her book, and look with an amused smile at Dodo.

 

“Oh yeah? But it's still pretty far away. I hope we can have holidays earlier than after we will graduate.”

 

The semester wasn't over yet, but Dodo remembered they had a few days free after midterms, which she wouldn't miss for anything. Wonhee finally fully ignored her book, and snuggled against her girlfriend, tangling their legs together. Dodo's thin legs against Wonhee's strong ones.

 

“We could go to the countryside. This I can still pay for.”

 

Wonhee's eyes shined at the prospect of going back to her childhood place.

 

“That would be so nice. The nature will be so pretty at this time.”

 

Wonhee straddled Dodo smoothly, and fully laid on her with a smile. Dodo felt safe like that. They kissed lazily for some time, and then Dodo put both her hands on Wonhee's cheeks and said:

 

“We'll go to a sunflower field. They'll look so good next to you. You'll overshadowed them. Prettiest sunflower of them all, I won't lose you.”

 

Wonhee giggled and pinched Dodo's nose. They looked at each other in the eyes, calmly, sweetly, with care and love. Wonhee put her chin on her right hand just above Dodo's breast, and traced Dodo's features with the tip of her finger, the arc her eyebrows made, the slop of her lips, the cascade of her neck. Dodo shivered, but didn't stop looking at her girlfriend.

 

It was finally Wonhee, with red cheeks, who let out a shy little complain, with a “stop teasing me”, while putting her hand on Dodo's eyes so she would stop looking so intensely at her. It only made Dodo laugh more, and with a wide smile she took Wonhee's hands in hers and she teased:

 

“I am the one teasing when you're the one being so touchy?”

 

Wonhee flushed a big red, not responding anything, and that made Dodo's heart beat even faster than it was already. She let out another laugh, and hugged Wonhee with all her might, making them roll on the bed, until she was the one on top of Wonhee, their faces so close they could feel more than see the smile they both arbored.

 

“I love you so much,” Dodo said, stroking Wonhee's short and dark hair.

“I love you too,” Wonhee replied, with the starry eyes accompanying her sweet smile that was her best feature.

 

Dodo felt so whole and complete, so blessed to be with the angel that Wonhee was.

 

And she swore she would do anything for her, she would repay back every sweet word, every encouragement, every good thing that Wonhee did on this earth, because she deserved it – and so much more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> are you melting now?


End file.
